A Lost River and a Found Girl
by XoxoKayleigh
Summary: The long story, from beginning to end, of a lost river and a found girl. This story will mainly focus on Haku and Chihiro, starting from the first meeting of the two, when Chihiro was a baby in the prologue, then in the preface we will skip ahead to the brief summary of the second adventure between the two (since we all know that story), and then my take on their third tryst.


**AN: **Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction ever. My combination of laziness, school, and extreme procrastination told

me it was a bad idea to start writing. However, now that school is out and I'll have more time to procrastinate…we'll

see what happens. Just a warning a don't know if any of my writing is well written, this will be my first time putting

my work out there, even if it is only branching off of Miyazaki's brilliance. Reviews are welcome if you please, and I

am open to constructive criticism also. Anyways here's my take on what I'd like to happen after Spirited Away.

Enjoy!

_**Warning: The characters that are mentioned below, and background plot is not of my creation. This is of **_

_**Director Miyazaki's imagination and what I have written is just my take on my favorite childhood film. **_

_**Prologue:**_

Chihiro Ogino had been forever changed by visiting the spirit world. She had always been an odd little girl,

never exactly following the normal routines of a human child. At the ripe age of 2 months, Chihiro had been

fascinated by the world. Every airplane that zoomed by, every tiny ant that crawls past, Chihiro stops and takes

notice. She memorized every detail down to the last crumb the ants carried. She stared down the clouds in the sky,

hoping to spot an airplane peaking in and out. Chihiro was never an average little girl. She wasn't easily distracted

and it took hours to gain her attention from something that caught her eye. Her parents worried for her when she

was younger. They assumed she may have had a hearing problem. They took her to several doctors and all told

them that their daughter was in top condition, although a little distant. Chihiro next learned to crawl incredibly early

as a 10 month old child. She would take her time at first, but by the time she was 12 months she had mastered the

ability to crawl, zooming past her parents in a rush to chase butterflies, birds, or any other creature roaming about.

As soon as Chihiro, or "the little rascal", as her parents called her, tired of crawling she quickly picked up walking.

Chihiro's parents never considered that at the age of two years old their little girl may have not been ready for

an outing near a steadily flowing river. It's nearly impossible to have been entirely attentive to the two year old.

She was fast, and easily lost. While her parents were packing up to go home, Chihiro had been gazing at the

glistening river. She giggled when a butterfly caught her eye. The beautiful butterfly was fluttering just near the

bank of the river, seemingly calling out the young girls name. Chihiro had foolishly gotten up in a haste to catch the

pretty thing and then while Chihiro had thought she caught the butterfly her shoe came off right at the edge of the

bank. The shoe laid half on the ground and half teetering over the rivers strong current. Chihiro, not knowing any

better, leaned over the bank grasping for her tiny pink shoe. Suddenly her parents decided to pay attention to their

only daughter and shouted at her, which caught her by surprise. The young girl's concentration was lost, and out of

shock she fell forward, tumbling toward the river's current.

The river spirit, Kohaku of the river Chihiro fell into, immediately sensed her presence. The spirit, who had been

freely flying as his dragon form in the spirit world came to an abrupt stop, eyes once peaceful, now snapped open

frantically searching for the reasoning behind his feelings of intrusion. After the spirit realized someone must have

wandered into his river in the human realm he was able to be one with his river again. Returned as his river form,

Kohaku immediately sensed the danger surrounding the intruder. She was going to die. Normally the river spirit was

not allowed to meddle in the human ways of life and especially death, but something in Haku must have snapped

that day because before he knew what was happening he surrounded the young girl in an air bubble allowing her

lungs to breathe in the air they craved for survival. He sighed in relief, but the girl, Chihiro, his river told him, was

still terrified. In attempt to calm her down Haku took the form of a young boy. This change must have comforted the

young girl because as he figured, Chihiro began giggling at him. He smirked at her as her attempts of crawling

towards him failed and was stunned when she grasped at his hand. Instantly both the giggling young girl's and the

smirking river spirit's expressions vanished, leaving blank stares. The river spirit and the girl looked at each other

curiously. The young girl, Chihiro tilted her head slightly and begged for the spirits attention.

Suddenly Haku's hearing focused, hearing the cries of a distressed couple. Haku came to the conclusion that it

must be the girl's parents. He realized that he must return the girl safely to her frantic parents without being seen.

Carefully, Haku used his magic to raise Chihiro to the surface of the river, air bubble still intact. He let the river's

current carry her down to a safe bank opening and guided her into the arms of the Oginos. Watching from a

distance he felt a part of him, his dragon side of Haku, cry out towards the careless, young parents in anger and

frustration. He couldn't understand how they could let the sweet and adorable child out of their sight. Then, another

part of him, his river spirit and his boy form, both began to ache for her presence. The pang of loneliness drowned

him as he gazed at the little girl begin to cry. Chihiro's emotions had overwhelmed her, causing the toddler to cry,

not knowing what the feelings of loneliness and heartache where yet. The parents both thought nothing of it, only

grateful that their daughter was safe and intact. Haku decided that he had experienced enough for one day and

retreated back to the spirit realm hoping that he may some day be able to meet that young girl once more.


End file.
